


La vuelta al mundo [Amasai Week]

by tanakassun



Series: semana amasai 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amasai Week, Amasai Week 2021, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanakassun/pseuds/tanakassun
Summary: Shuichi cumple una promesa realizada años antes
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: semana amasai 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214246





	La vuelta al mundo [Amasai Week]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenidx a la semana Amasai!  
> Siete días (16 al 22 de marzo) dedicados a mis dos solecitos: Shuichi Saihara y Rantaro Amami.
> 
> La iniciativa fue creada por @/amasaiweek en tumblr, y los prompts son los siguientes:
> 
> —día 1: talentswap / canon divergency  
> —día 2: book / hot chocolate  
> —día 3: family / forgiveness  
> —día 4: journey / trail  
> —día 5: lullaby / silence  
> —día 6: loud / shield  
> —día 7: free day
> 
> ¡espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribir de estos dos!
> 
> [publicado originalmente en mi wattpad]

Habían dos cosas que Shuichi Saihara amaba más que su colección de discos de My Chemical Romance.

La primera estaba más que clara: viajar. Para sorpresa de muchos debido a su constante inseguridad y lo callado que era, Saihara era un chico aventurero. No le tenía miedo a los retos que pudiera enfrentarse en su camino por conocer y aprender de otros lugares del mundo, sin importar cuán remotos fueran, su sueño era conocer de cada pequeño rincón en el planeta.

La segunda estaba sentada a su lado, con los dedos llenos de anillos de su mano entrelazados a los de él y su cabeza descansando en su hombro. Shuichi sabía perfectamente que no estaba dormido, simplemente intentaba no pensar en la desagradable sensación que le daba ir en un vehículo en movimiento.

Rantaro Amami era, sin duda alguna, el amor de su vida. Recordaba perfectamente ese extraño sentimiento que le llenó cuando lo vio por primera vez durante su primer día en Kibougamine y lo recordaba porque hasta ahora, seguía llenándolo cada vez que el verde se encontraba con el dorado de sus propios ojos. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo hacía sentir tan querido.

—Shuichi... —Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, recostado en el césped. Ya era de noche, habían salido a mirar las estrellas juntos, una tradición que habían robado de su amiga Kaede. 

El nombrado se giró para verlo a él—. ¿Qué pasa, Taro? 

—Creo que tengo una idea de cómo encontrar a mis hermanas. 

Días antes, Amami le había confesado por qué sentía que su trabajo como detective era mediocre. 

Después de resolver su primer caso una de sus doce hermanas menores había desaparecido. Nadie tenía idea de a dónde se podía haber ido o quién se la podía haber llevado. Era obvio que el detective definitivo de inmediato se pondría manos a la obra para encontrarla. 

Hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Investigó por todos lados, se infiltró en sitios y entrevistó personas... y justo cuando su lista de sospechosos se redujo a tres personas, una más de sus hermanas desapareció. 

El asunto se repitió. Cada vez que se acercaba a la respuesta, una más desaparecía. Con cada una el caso era más difícil.

Y así continuó hasta que las doce estuvieron desaparecidas. 

Shuichi recuerda haber estado aterrado cuando le contó; por más que Rantaro intentara sonar calmado, se notaba la tristeza en su tono de voz así que el aventurero intentó mostrarse tranquilo por él. 

—Cuéntame —Murmuró en voz baja. 

—Creo que si me acompañas a buscar pistas alrededor del mundo... —Suspiró—. Vaya, decirlo en voz alta me hace darme cuenta de lo ridículo que es... 

—Hey... no es ridículo —Saihara respondió—. De hecho... nada nos asegura que no se las hayan llevado de Japón. Y si te hace sentir más seguro, claro que te acompañaré. 

—¿Estás... seguro? Shu, de verdad no es necesario que-

—Quiero hacerlo. Quiero ayudarte a buscarlas. 

Amami se volteó para mirarlo también y le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Bien, entonces eso haremos... —Le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Gracias. 

—No me agradezcas aún, ¿sí? además, yo solo te voy a guiar... tú eres el cerebrito que hará todo lo importante. 

—¡Hey! Lo que harás tú también es importante. Sin tí me perdería. 

—No es tan difícil guiarte en otros lugares mientras tengas un traductor la verdad... 

—Tú serás mi traductor —Rantaro volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, fue una sonrisa mucho más amplia, Shuichi sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Aún podía recordarlo. Nada lo hacía sentir igual, nada lo haría sentir igual nunca.

Ahora, tres años después, iba en camino a cumplir lo que una vez le prometió.


End file.
